The present invention relates to an adsorbent unit for use in a refrigerant accumulator of an air conditioning system which contains a U-shaped return bend pipe.
By way of background, an adsorbent unit is utilized in a refrigerant accumulator for the purpose of adsorbing moisture in the refrigerant. Insofar as known, in the past, when a single adsorbent unit was utilized in a refrigerant accumulator having a U-shaped return bend pipe, the bag itself was usually not partially secured relative to the spaced pipes by means of concave indentations in the fabric portion thereof.